The Promise
by carolyn.mcbride.3990
Summary: Sequel to "In Your Arms". Regina and Emma's complicated relationship takes a very hot turn. WARNING: If two women together in bed is not your thing, move along now, you won't like this. If you're a fan of Emma and Regina as a couple...enjoy!


**_The Promise_**

**_By Carolyn McBride_**

**_**Author's Notes: This is the continuation of events that took place in "In Your Arms" which takes place after "Shut Up and Kiss Me". Each of those are listed as one-off fic-lets because at the time of writing, that was my intention. And then something happens and I find the story continuing. I'd love to know how you feel about it. For those that like to know, I wrote this to repeated playing of 'The Sea Has Spoken' by Songs of Water. Somewhere along the way, the music took this from being about release to passion. I welcome your thoughts.**_**

Regina sat at one end of the sofa with Emma beside her, their cider ignored on the coffee table. The two women sat as if they were teenagers exploring love for the first time. Their hands sat clasped between them, Regina's thumb stroking Emma's hand and Emma watching a long-dreamed of moment.

"See something that fascinates you, Miss Swan?" Regina smiled slightly as she felt Emma shiver.

"Jesus, Regina, if you had said it like that before..."

Regina chuckled. "Yes, well, I suppose we should just be grateful we got to this point at all."

"I like how our hands look together." Emma commented.

Regina responded by bringing their clasped hands up and gently kissing Emma's knuckles. When she lowered them into her lap, she sighed and said, "I do not want to go back to the way things were. It's bad enough half this town still sees me as an evil monster."

"I don't."

"You did at one time, dear. How can you just shut that off now?"

"Because I've know there is good inside you." Emma shrugged as she tried to look apologetic. "I let myself be distracted and lied to when your mother was involved, and I'm sorry for that. I should have listened to my gut."

Regina nodded. "Fair enough, it makes sense that everyone leapt to the conclusion they did. I do have a history of hurting people around me. But I stopped trying to intentionally hurt you some time ago."

"I know." Emma said as she rested her head on Regina's shoulder.

They sat that way for some time until Emma sighed and straightened up. She reached for their glasses, passed Regina hers and drained in her own in one swallow.

Regina drank half of hers and smiled as she put her glass on an end table. "Of course, you know you can't drive home now."

Emma turned to face her, her look unreadable.

"There is no one to put you in jail for the night, and since you cannot put yourself under house arrest, I suppose that the job falls to me." Regina stood and Emma did the same.

Regina stepped into the blonde's space, as she always had, and lowered her voice. "So stay the night with me, Emma. Stay and we'll talk, or ..." Regina ran one long finger lightly down Emma's jawbone. "Or we can do what we've wanted to for months."

Emma shut her eyes as she shivered again. "There are so many reasons why we shouldn't give in to our urges."

"Emma, we've tried denying what we wanted. It doesn't work for us. So let's forget expectations for a while, shall we?"

Green eyes opened and watched Regina carefully.

"I'm not accustomed to opening up like this, Emma, but I need you to understand that I don't want to hurt you. I want to make you happy. I want to be able to explore a relationship with you, if that's what you want. Rules and expectations, and the rest of this town be damned."

Emma leaned forward to capture those red lips again and Regina's hand slid from her jaw to the nape of her neck. The slightest pressure there encouraged and emboldened her and she slid both her hands up Regina's sides. Her thumbs skipped lightly to tease hardening nipples and she felt Regina gasp into her mouth.

"Not...here..." Regina kissed her again. "Upstairs."

Emma pulled back, already missing the brunette's fingers in her hair. Regina took her hand once more and led the way up the staircase. At the top, she turned and grasped the front of the leather jacket in both her hands. She pulled the blonde into a bruising kiss that left no misunderstanding about what she wanted. They stumbled together towards Regina's bedroom.

Regina backed Emma up against the door frame, wedged a leg firmly between Emma's and pulled the leather jacket off. As it fell to the floor, she took each of the Sheriff's wrists in hand and held them above her head. "Much better."

Emma's eyes widened and her skin flushed. Their little struggle had only aroused her more. "Finally going after what you want, Your Majesty?" Emma quirked her eyebrow and grinned.

"Indeed I am, Sheriff. And it's been far too long that I have resisted. No more." Regina took both of Emma's wrists in one powerful hand and continued to hold them above her head. "I was accustomed to getting what, and who, I wanted while I ruled you know..." Regina's eyes grew darker as she ran one long index finger along the curve of Emma's ear. "I had many bed partners, men and women, but none had the effect on me that you do. I wonder why that is?"

"Maybe because none of them had the balls to stand up to you?" Emma quivered as Regina's finger slid deliciously along her throat.

The Queen's body ground lightly against hers.

"I've seen you nearly naked, Savior, and I'm fairly certain you were not endowed with those then." Regina growled into her ear. Her finger slid lower, slowly, until Emma dropped her head back against the wall.

"Jesus..."

"I believe the title you're looking for is 'My Queen', Miss Swan."

Emma moaned in frustration.

"Re...gina..."

"Taking too long? Very well then." Regina smiled.

With a disorienting lurch, Emma found herself in the same position, only pressed into Regina's bed with the woman herself atop her.

"There was no benefit in staying out in the hall. I'm much more comfortable here. Wouldn't you agree?"

Emma nodded and realized that she could feel cool skin on her own. "You poofed our clothes?"

"It seemed expedient. Keep your hands where they are, Miss Swan." Regina let go of her wrists and began to kiss her way down Emma's muscular body. Every bit of skin to skin contact set off little firecrackers in Emma. She could barely believe this was happening. It was difficult to focus on the view presented to her, as distracted as she was, but she drank in the sight of Regina's naked form as best she could. When the former Queen's lips grazed just above her navel, Emma lowered one hand to stroke the short, dark hair.

Regina flicked a hand and Emma's arms were held to the headboard with an invisible restraint. "I believe I told you to keep your hands where they were, Emma. Or do you not want to watch me do this?" Regina dipped her head lower, kissed the top of each thigh then looked up along the length of Emma's body with a teasing smile.

In the back of her mind, Emma knew Regina needed to be in control, and she was more than happy to play along. Right now, fighting for dominance wasn't important. Her rational mind was willing to give into her growing need.

She watched as Regina reached up with one hand, slowly along the length of her heated body, her touch barely touching Emma's skin before moving ever upward. Regina's lips moved lower as her fingertips grazed an already-hardened nipple.

Emma thought her head might explode.

Her body was one big nerve ending that was increasingly growing impatient for release. She arched her body, reaching for more contact, more touch, for more of everything.

Regina hummed in satisfaction and the vibrations nearly drove Emma over the edge right then.

Emma could only moan, capability to form even the simplest of words gone. She writhed under Regina's lips and hands, coming undone with her growing orgasm.

Regina knew how close the blonde was and briefly considered drawing things out, but when she felt Emma's legs begin to shake beneath her, she decided games would wait until next time. She slid two fingers inside and felt Emma's orgasm ripple through her.

Emma threw her head back and screamed until she had no voice left.

When Emma began to whimper, Regina flicked her hand again and released her wrists. She scooted up the bed, cradled the shaking woman against her chest and pulled a sheet over them to ward off the chill.

"My darling Emma, what a gift you've given me." Regina murmured against the blonde hair. "You are so beautiful..." She rubbed Emma's back lightly through the sheet until her whimpers ceased and Emma was breathing more normally.

"Regina?" came the whisper.

"Yes, my love, I'm here. I'll always be here." Regina lay down so they were side by side, her arms still wrapped around her lover. "Sleep now. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."


End file.
